Our primary objective under this contract will be to serve as a resource to the NIAID's AIDS program. In order to meet this objective, we are committed to fulfilling the following tasks in a professional and timely manner: i) obtain by purchase from various sources AIDS-related viral and antibody reagents designated by the NIAID for acquisition, storage and eventual distribution to investigators, ii) analyze the reagents so obtained to determine and verify their properties and characteristics using state-of-the-art biochemical, biomolecular and immunological techniques, iii) repurify or rederive reagents, as directed, to meet quality standards established by the NIAID, iv) develop new reagents or modify existing reagents, as directed v) serve as a repository for the storage and distribution of reagents, as directed, and vi) implement and perform quality control procedures to verify the stability of reagents following prolonged storage.